1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to integrated optics, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a waveguide lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Lasers, when used as light sources in integrated optics, have excellent directionality, as compared to other light sources. However, laser beams emitted by the lasers do still have a divergence angle. As such, if the laser is directly connected to an optical element, some divergent rays may not be able to enter into the optical element, decreasing light usage.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a waveguide lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.